


5 Problems With Social Media

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2015 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, A little fluffy, Funny, Humor, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story One of the 30 Day Writing Challenge.  I took a challenge that was supposed to just be...blah, and turned it into a Destiel challenge, because that's how I roll, lol.  So, that being said, I hope you enjoy all 30 days.</p><p>Dean has a problem with social media, but the bigger problem he has is what Sam and Cas are doing when they're on those sites...</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Problems With Social Media

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this. The challenge was to write more than a thousand words and considering I tend to be long winded, that wasn't difficult at all for me. So, while The Claim will continue it's posting every Sunday and Wednesday, for the month of November you can expect a ficlet every single day from me. A few a day probably the first couple of days, until I get caught up on the days I missed. I've been busy.

**1.) Online Parties That Suck You In**

 

“Dean. I don’t understand this. What is this?” Cas asked. He turned away from the computer to look at the hunter who was sitting across the room from him, kicked back in one of the motel beds, ankles crossed and a well-worn Vonnegut novel in his hands. He was engrossed in the story when he heard his name being called.

“Huh?” He looked up to see Cas still sitting at the table in front of the laptop.

“I was invited to join a page on Facebook for something called a ‘Jamberry’. I am unfamiliar with any food by that name. Why would I want to join such a page?”

Dean snorted and swung his legs off the bed. He set his book aside and got up, walking over to the table. He had no idea what a Jamberry was either but a quick view of the page told him what it was.

“You don’t want to join that page, Cas. It’s for women. Who invited you anyway?” Dean asked as he sat down in the chair next to the angel.

“Clair. She’s having something called a ‘Jamberry’ party and invited me. I don’t understand what it is, or why she invited me to join her page.” Cas frowned as he watched Dean scroll down the page.

“This is for fingernail stickers. It’s a chick thing.” Dean explained.

“Why would fingernail stickers be a chick thing? Can’t anyone use stickers?” Cas tilted his head and squinted as he tried to understand. Dean sighed.

“Women put on these stickers instead of nail polish. See?” Dean clicked on the link to the Jamberry page and let Cas look through it.

“I think these are a very nice alternative to nail polish, but what makes them inherently feminine? Aside from the fact that all of the models are women, what makes it so that men can’t wear them too?”

Dean opened his mouth, ready with a snide remark but the earnest look on his friend’s face stopped him short. Instead he slowly shrugged.

“Honestly? Social stigmata mostly. I think they were designed with women in mind, and marketed to them, therefore that made them a feminine product.” Sometimes he surprised himself. Cas looked back at the screen again.

“I believe I would like to help Claire and order one.”

“Cas…” Sometimes Dean really hated the internet.

“I can order one for you too if you like.” Cas offered.

 

**2.) Chain Letters**

 

“Sam, what the hell man?” Dean shouted. Sam walked out of the kitchen with his cup of coffee in one hand and the newspaper in his other.

“What is your problem?” He asked.

“Why are you sending me chain letters on Facebook, dude? I hated those things in the eighties and nineties when they came in the damn mail. Why would you send me that crap online?” Dean was shaking his phone in his brother’s face, his anger more than obvious.

“What are you talking about? I didn’t send you any chain letters.” Sam took the phone and read the letter, his frown deepening.

“I received a strange letter as well. It says that unless I pass it on to ten other people I will die in my sleep within forty eight hours. I believe this is either a hoax or a ghost has somehow gained control of the internet.” Cas said as he joined them just outside the kitchen. He held out his phone and Sam saw the same letter.

“But I didn’t send…” It suddenly dawned on Sam where it came from.

“Damn it, I know better than to click on strange links too. I saw a link for an article on vegan diets. It had pop ups. Damn thing must have had a virus. I’m sorry.” 

Dean snatched Cas’ phone from his brother’s hand and deleted the message. “Don’t worry about crap like that. It’s not real, and it’s just people trying to mess with you.” He handed the phone back to Cas.

“Alright, Dean. Thank you.” Cas smiled as he accepted his phone and left to return to his room.

“Uh…Dean?” 

Dean turned to look at his brother. “Yeah?”

“Is Cas wearing…nail polish?” Sam asked. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes.

“No, they’re Jamberries.” 

With no further explanation, Dean returned to his own room.

“What the hell is a ‘Jamberry’?” Sam wondered.

 

**3.) Game Invites**

 

“No, no, no!” Dean snarled as he deleted yet another dozen game invitations. He was ready to hunt down the people that created Farm Saga and Candy Crush. Show them what he really thought of their games.

“Is something wrong?” Cas was sitting across from Dean at the table in the library, pouring over a book on the fae but with Dean grumbling across from him he couldn’t concentrate.

“These stupid game invites! Why do I even keep my account? People keep sending me invitations to games I will never, ever play! I’ve said it over and over again, do not send me that crap, I will not play!” Dean clicked away another three invitations.

“But some of those games are quite entertaining.” Cas argued. Dean looked up horrified.

“Not you too…”

“Sam sent me an invite to play something called Candy Crush. I am currently on Level 96.” Cas stated proudly. Dean shook his head sadly and stood up, closing his laptop in the process.

“It’s like I don’t even know you anymore.” 

Cas watched as Dean took his computer and walked out of the room. Sam was just walking in, frowning at the look of disgust his brother shot him as he left.

“What’s his problem?” Sam asked as he sat down in the newly vacated seat.

“Dean disapproves of Candy Crush and other such games.” Cas replied.

“Dean disapproves of fun in general. What level are you on?” Sam asked.

“96, what about you?”

“214.” Sam replied proudly.

Cas pulled his phone out. “Do you think you could send me a…”

 

**4.) Online Rumors**

 

“Dean? Is there something you’d like to tell us?” Sam’s tone was teasing and Dean looked up from his show, frowning at what he liked to think of as Sam’s “prissy face”.

“What the hell are you talking about?” 

“I was just on Instagram, and I saw a picture Cas posted on there. The two of you looked awful cozy. The caption said “Hanging with my ‘Bae’.” Sam snickered.

Dean blinked as he sat forward in his seat.

“And what exactly is a ‘Bae’?”

Sam actually started giggling. His 6’4 brother that killed demons, vampires, werewolves, and Satan himself was giggling.

“Sam!” Dean snapped. Sam doubled over, unable to breathe, let alone answer his brother’s question.

“Cas! Get in here!” He roared. Sam just laughed even harder.

“Yes, Dean?” Cas asked as he walked into the room. He looked curiously at Sam before turning his gaze on Dean.

“What the hell is a “Bae’, and why did you say I was yours?” Dean demanded. For a moment Cas looked confused, then his expression changed and he smiled.

“Are you referring to the picture I put up on Instagram? Claire showed me how to post pictures on there so I put up a couple that I took of us after that hunt last week. You were happy, Dean. I wanted people to see you happy.” He explained. Dean felt his anger fizzle out.

“Yeah, it’s ok, Cas. I don’t mind that, but what is a ‘Bae’?”

“I am unsure. I think it means best friend. Claire said you are my Bae, so I felt it was an appropriate caption for the picture.” Cas explained. Sam howled with laughter as he collapsed onto the couch.

“If it means best friend, then why is he laughing like a hyena?” Dean jerked a thumb in his brother’s direction. Cas shook his head.

“I don’t know. Give me a moment to research the term.” He pulled his phone out and pulled up Google. Dean cocked an eyebrow when he saw the angel’s eyes widen.

“I believe Claire was mistaken as to the meaning behind that term. It does, in fact not mean best friend.” 

“So what does it mean?” Dean asked. Cas looked up and if there was one thing Dean was never going to get used to, it was seeing the man looking embarrassed.

“Oh, well, it means ‘Before Anyone Else’.”

Dean’s brown knit as he played the words over in his head. “Before anyone else? What does that mean?”

“Oh, come on, Dean, you’re not an idiot!” Sam gasped before breaking down into another fit of giggles.

Dean glared at his brother again before looking up at the still embarrassed angel, and then it hit him.

“Oh, shit, did you call me your boyfriend on Instagram?!”

Cas looked downright miserable in that moment and Dean found it impossible to stay mad at him. He forced himself to take a deep breath and exhale slowly before he spoke again.

“Can you just, you know, remove the picture? Or at least change the caption?” He asked. Cas nodded and turned his attention back to his phone. Dean’s own phone chimed with a notification and he pulled it out.

“What the hell!” 

“What’s the matter?” Cas asked, looking up at him again.

“Jody just made a comment on my wall on Facebook. Said it was ‘about time’ we hooked up and admitted how we felt about one another. Since when is she even on Instagram?” Dean complained.

“She’s not. Claire and Alex both shared it on Facebook, that’s how I saw it.” Sam had finally gotten himself under control but he still wore his prissy expression. Dean dropped his face into his hand and groaned.

“I’m sorry, Dean, I didn’t mean to cause you problems. Perhaps I shouldn’t listen to advice from Claire any longer.” Cas apologized. Dean waved the apology off. It wasn’t his fault after all.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s not like I have a lot of friends anyway.” 

His phone chimed again. Maybe he had more friends than he had first thought…

 

**5.) Too Many Social Media Sites**

 

After quelling ‘BAE’ fiasco two days earlier Dean had been doing a lot of thinking. He had seen the picture in question, and was surprised to see just how happy he really looked in it. After all, it was Cas that him laughing so hard that night. It had been a difficult hunt, cleaning out a vampire den that turned out to be much larger than any of them had expected, so when it was all done they had decided to go out and enjoy a night at the bar. Sam had cut out early, claiming exhaustion, which left Dean and Cas to enjoy a pitcher of beer and the pool table they had paid for. Dean ended up in stitches as he tried to teach Cas how to play. Cas, always so serious had actually smiled so wide every tooth in his mouth had shown, and his eyes had crinkled in that way Dean liked seeing, and it had stirred something in him that he had spent years trying to ignore. But that night they’d had fun. It had been so casual, so relaxed, and when Cas had slung an arm around his shoulder and asked him to take a couple of ‘selfies’ with him, he’d agreed without a second thought. Having Cas pressed so close, smiling and laughing, it had been the best night Dean had experienced in ages. The picture was still floating around Facebook, despite Cas removing it but honestly, he didn’t mind. As he laid back in his bed with his book he wondered what it would be like if Cas’ actually was his ‘Bae’. It was a ridiculous term, but what if Cas wanted him in that way? 

What if he wanted Cas in that way?

He found it hard to concentrate on the book as his thoughts turned to the messy haired, blue eyed angel. A knock at his door pulled him from his thoughts.

“Yeah?”

“Dean, may I come in?” It was Cas. 

“Sure. Close the door behind you though.” Dean said as he pulled the blanket over his bare legs. He was only wearing a tee shirt and his boxers, and though Cas had seen him before dressed like that, he didn’t want the angel seeing the hard on that was straining against the fabric just thinking about him. The door opened and Cas walked in. Dean was surprised by the casualness of Cas’ clothes. The trench coat and suit jacket were gone, as was the tie. His dress shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the first few buttons on his shirt were undone. It wasn’t helping Dean’s erection which throbbed with need as he looked up at the angel.

“What can I do ya for?” Dean tried to sound casual but even he could hear the strain in his voice.

“I heard you praying. Are you alright?” Cas sat down on the edge of the bed and Dean scooted back to make room for him.

“Praying? I wasn’t praying.” 

“I heard you saying my name.” Cas argued.

“I wasn’t praying though.” Dean said again. He could feel how hot his cheeks had become and he couldn’t look his friend in the eye.

“Oh.” The way he said it told Dean he was aware of what the hunter had been thinking about whilst sitting alone in his room. He even went so far as to glance at Dean’s lap which just made Dean pull the covers over his legs even more.

“What does that mean? ‘Oh’?” 

“There are times when I hear you say my name and it takes me a few minutes to realize that you are not, in fact praying.” Cas was choosing his words carefully, Dean could tell.

“And what exactly do you think…” He shook his head. “Never mind, forget I asked.”

“Dean?” 

He finally looked up to see blue eyes searching his face. Cas wanted badly to read his thoughts, he could tell. It frustrated him not knowing what Dean was thinking.

“Yeah?” 

“Was I wrong in thinking that you enjoyed taking those pictures with me when I asked you to? It was not just the alcohol, right?” Cas asked.

“No, we were having fun. I didn’t mind the pictures at all.” Dean replied.

“And you…liked when I touched you? I did not read your thoughts, I promise you that, but there was a change in your pheromones when I put my arm around you. The same change I am sensing now. You are…aroused. I don’t need to hear your thoughts to know this.” Again Cas looked at his crotch, this time his gaze lingered longer before those blue eyes were staring deep into his own green ones again.

“Cas, what the fuck? Why are you saying this?” Dean shifted uncomfortably as he folded his hands over his now throbbing erection. It should have waned by now but being called out on it was somehow thrilling at the same time as it was mortifying. Cas smiled and shifted closer.

“I am saying it because I have known every single time that you have wanted me, and it was recently suggested that I should discuss with you my own feelings, since they are the same as your own.”

It took Dean a moment to process what Cas was saying.

“Wait, what?”

“I’m saying you are aroused Dean, and your arousal is having effects on me as well. Would you like to see?” Cas reached for the zipper on his pants and Dean gasped.

“Cas, angels…they don’t have these needs, you said so yourself.” 

Cas had a cocky smirk on his lips, something he no doubt picked up from Sam as he undid his belt and zipper. He stood up long enough to shove the pants down his legs and then he was standing over Dean, shoving back the blankets as his eyes roved over the hunter’s body.

“I may not have been completely truthful when I said that. We have the ability to block out such needs, to…ignore them, if you will. I am choosing to no longer ignore them." 

Before Dean knew what was happening he had an angel with a rather impressive erection straddling him, grinding against him, making him moan at how good that felt. He grabbed onto Cas’ hips as the angel leaned over him, kissing gently along his jaw as his hands made their way under Dean’s tee shirt, dragging his nails across the hunter’s nipples, making him moan loudly.

“There is a great appeal to being touched and having the opportunity to touch the person you care most about.” 

The words were hot against Dean’s ear as Cas spoke them.

“Cas?” Dean asked.

“Perhaps I was also not completely truthful when I said I did not know what I was saying when I was putting up that picture.” Cas’ smirk grew bigger and it made Dean laugh.

“You son of a bitch.”

He pulled Cas down into a heated kiss and the angel met him, push for pull, and it was the hottest thing Dean had ever experienced. Shirts somehow disappeared even though he was pretty sure their lips never parted, and his hands disappeared down the back of Cas’ boxers to grab his ass. This was his every dream over the last seven years coming true right now, and he could hardly believe it.

 

Sam’s ears perked up when he heard the distinct sound of his brother moaning across the hall. He smirked and pulled out his phone, logging into his Facebook account first.

He started a new status: About damn time! Dean and Cas are FINALLY getting together, but omg I need headphones to drown them out! 

With a wicked glee that would probably get his head shaved in the middle of the night he went on to post the same thing on Twitter...

On Instagram… (complete with a picture of Dean’s bedroom door)

On Snapchat…

On…

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Day Writing Challenge, my friends. Leave a kudos and a comment, let me know what you think.
> 
> Day Two: Your earliest memory
> 
> Day Three: First Love and First Kiss
> 
> I'll whip those up tomorrow....love you all!


End file.
